This proposal requests partial funding for a national conference, "Recommendations for independence: Prevention of Secondary Conditions in Two Primary Disabilities, Spina Bifida and Cerebral Palsy." The broad aims of the project are to support prevention of secondary conditions that have a negative impact on the ability of individuals with these disabilities to live as independently as possible and to stimulate and support secondary conditions prevention at six points of initiation by: individuals with these disabilities; their families and other significant social supports; medical and health professionals; education and vocational professionals; advocacy organizations; and research and policy institutions. The project will address three prevention goals: developing personal and interpersonal behaviors that support independence; attaining and retaining mobility; and establishing and maintaining body systems integrity and function. Each goal will be addressed with prevention best practices from four perspectives: Medical/clinical; assistive technologies; personal skills; and social/ environmental factors. The conference will produce and disseminate prevention recommendations for all points of initiation.